high school
by TheIceCream
Summary: Bella is a rebel in high school and Edward is the shy new boy. But will opposites attract and will Bella continue her rebel ways. First ever fanfic


Twilight

Bpov

I pull up in my red Chevy truck in the crowded forks high school parking lot. My hair is straitened and my eyes deep brown eyes stand out with the black eye liner carefully applied to the top lid and the bottom rim of my eye. My jeans are a dark wash and they hug my legs perfectly. The hood of my bright red hoodie is over my head. The black tank top is not to revealing but enough to get the guys hopes up. I hop out of the car to be greeted by my best friend Jacob Black and my two other best friends Quil and Embry. Ya I know all my friends are all guys. I've just never gotten along with girls and all their pink and ruffles. We've been best friends since I moved to Forks a year ago. We are all none as the bad asses at are school. The teachers suspect us for everything that happens and although my Dad is the town sheriff I've done my share of illegal things. Jacob and I are sophomores, Quil is a senior, and Embry's a junior. Though Quil is the eldest I always take charge.

"so what we gonna do to make today exciting!?" I ask as I pull my skate board off the passenger seat. I look up to find a mischievous look on the boys faces. " I have a feeling this is going to be good!"

"Oh, you know it will,Bells." Jacob said with his smile growing. He continued to tell me the plan. Me,being the leader gave out orders and began planning.

Jacob and I skate board into the school ignoring the protests of the teachers around us. We role into tap about five minutes late; the teacher knowing we wouldn't listen and simply ignoring our presence. We retreat to our table in the back to find a god sitting at it. I slip into my chair and lean my skate board against the wall just as Jacob does. The boy sitting at our table had the loveliest bronze colored hair and bright emerald eyes. "hey, you new?" I say still appraising his godly like features. I've dated a few guys, but they were just flings and they normally just wanted to get there hands in my pants.

"Ya, I'm Edward" he said in a velvet voice.

"I'm Bella and this is Jakie" I said with a grin

"Bella just because I got everyone to call you Bells doesn't mean you can get everyone to call me Jakie, and its Bells and Jacob" Jacob says with a pleased smile.

"What ever you say Jakie" I said knowing it irked him the most when I call him that. The bell rung and Jacob and I skate boarded to the janitor's closet to continue are scheme for the day.

It's now lunch and people start crowding in the lunch room. We hacked into the mike system and sent an announcement for all staff members to report to the office. I lock the doors once all the staff members were out. Jacob grabs our band equipment and set it up on stage. I grab the mike and start singing.

Down to you,  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I,  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you

You're pushing and pulling me down to you,  
But I don't know what I want,  
No I don't know what I want

You got it, you got it,  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic,  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this,  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
From saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you

You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want

Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down,  
But I know in my heart it's not you

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
From saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you  
I knew, I know in my heart it's not you  
I knew, but now I know what I want, I want, I want,  
Oh no, I should have never thought

"were having a concert Saturday at THE LUANDRY MAT at 11 be there"

once I was finished the entire cafeteria went crazy and was screaming things like Ya Bells. We put away all evidence unlocked the doors we sat at the closest table to the door we unlocked and began like nothing ever happened. I looked around the lunch table to see Edward beside me and a hole bunch of sophomores staring at me in awe. I turn to Edward and say "Edward, right?"

"ya, and nice performance" he said as he stared with those emerald eyes of his.

Our performance went unnoticed by staff thinking that a kid played a prank and called the staff down. Edward and I talked the rest of lunch about music and books. After lunch we found we had 5th 6th and 7th period together and continued our nonsense ranting.


End file.
